


[Vid] We Don't Want Your Body

by thirdblindmouse



Category: It (1927)
Genre: Clara Bow - Freeform, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, social mobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/pseuds/thirdblindmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Lou, shop girl, sets her sights on the department store owner's rich and handsome son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] We Don't Want Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: _It_ (1927)  
>  Song: "We Don't Want Your Body", by Stars  
> Length: 2:32  
> Made in April 2013.

Password: **clara**

[Download options.](http://thirdblindmouse.dreamwidth.org/146831.html)


End file.
